


face down in the rain

by thePurplePea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurplePea/pseuds/thePurplePea
Summary: Ron was supposed to be it for Hermione. They were supposed to live happily ever after with a couple of kids. At least that's what she thought.





	

NPOV  
“Ron” Hermione’s voice was weak and broken as it left her lips.  
Ron was up against the wall to the boys dormitories, however he wasn’t alone. Wrapped in his arms was Lavender Brown his ex-girlfriend or at least Hermione thought they were over. His hands were still wrapped around her waist and before Hermione had made her presence known he had been panting in short moan filled breaths as her hand reached between their bodies. Hermione didn’t need to be the brightest witch of her time to guess where it was placed on his body. Half of Lavender’s skirt was pushed up showing her upper thigh that was wrapped around Ron.  
Looking at my stricken face Lavender began to untangle herself from the boy in front of her almost shyly. The war had left scars of many different types on everyone involved but in Lavender’s case these scars were more that emotional. Thanks to Greyback half of what once was a very soft and beautiful face was now destroyed by claw and teeth marks. Ever since that day Lavender had changed as a person, instead of the once daft slag that used to prowl around Hogwarts for unsuspecting boys to use and throw away Lavender seemed much more distant now. Instead of being bold as she once was, she now stayed in the background of things as if trying to hide herself and more importantly her disfigured face. To see her so publicly embraced with Ron was shocking and a flood of emotions that Hermione had not felt since 6th year filled her.  
Ever since the kiss in the chamber of secrets Ron and her had begun a sort of courtship. Or at least that’s what she thought, though it seems as if Ron wasn’t as committed as she had believed.  
HPOV  
“Ron, what, how could you do this?” my voice was shaking and came out as sort of a whimper.  
“The same way you could go off and fuck Malfoy behind my back.” Ron snarled at me “That’s right I took Harry’s map and saw you with him all night yesterday you filthy little whore!” With that Ron headed towards the stairs to the dorms.  
“What are you talking about Ron, I’d never cheat on you!” I cried desperately reaching out for him.  
“Don’t touch me you filthy whore!” with that Ron’s hand connected with my cheek sending my head back painfully.  
Anger began to simmer in my stomach. How could he call me a whore and dare put his hands on me when he was the one who cheated?  
“Never lay a hand on me ever again Ronald!” I said slowly.  
“Why scared to hear the truth? You know I thought we had a future together but I guess I was wrong if you’re going to cheat on me with that Death Eater scum.”  
I don’t know how long I sat in the commons room just staring into the fire. I was numb and couldn’t feel the chill that had begun to settle. I didn’t notice the stares and whispering that followed Ron’s exit. I didn’t even realize that everyone had eventually gone to bed leaving me there by myself.


End file.
